youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
MsBreezy
Bree Baugh '''(commonly referred to as '''Breezy) is a fairly popular YouTuber with a little over 800,000 subscribers that mainly posts Garry's Mod videos. Series on her channel include "Amnesia Let's Play" and "Splatterday". She's known for her hit Minecraft machinima series "Newbies" and singing and producing the music video "Like a Block". She currently produces and posts Garry's Mod videos on her main channel. She also owned a Minecraft server that had minigames such as survival games, creative building, and pvp. Her IP was kuledud3.kuleland.com and the server has since been shut down. At one point she also owned a Gmod DarkRP server run by MrTing. It was started on November 29th, 2016 but as of now the last update was on March 23rd, 2017 and it stated that the server would be going down but re-opening at some point in the future. She eventually began playing games other than Minecraft, like SCP Containment Breach, and eventually Gmod (AKA Garry’s Mod). Bree eventually began a custom hide and go seek series on her channel, along side with the “Memeventures” series, Mad Libs videos, and well as the meme chase series. Due to YouTube's current regulations not allowing her videos to be monetized, Bree had decided to go on an indefinite hiatus from the site. she has now returned from her hiatus. She also streams on her Twitch at https://twitch.tv/msbreezybutt/profile. She is currently living with her ex-boyfriend Xycron (also known as Robin or Bing). Trivia * he was born in 1995. * Both Bree and Robin are big fans of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, and even have in-game model pony personifications in Garry's Mod. Though, Bree has since changed her in game model due to copyright issues. * Splatterday has been discontinued as of now. * Breezy was formerly Kuledud3. * Bree and Robin are no longer dating, but Bree has stated they are still living together and are still amazing friends. *Bree is a big fan of snowboarding. *Bree was formerly a boy. *As of June 25, 2017, she underwent a vocal surgery due to gender change. And she couldn't record a video while in surgery. She has since began recording videos again. **There were a total of 14 stockpiled videos that Bree uploaded (or by someone who uploaded them for her) during the time following her vocal surgery. **By June 25, 2017 to August 23, 2017 (stockpiled videos), this was the first time fans were witnessing a vocal surgery in progress (however, it wasn't recorded but there are some videos of vocal surgeries of what Bree could've had). *Most of her videos are based around GMod (Garry's Mod), which is a main thing in which made her popular. However, she did play some Minecraft under the alias of Kuledud3. *In every end (if not all) GMod video, she's addicted to blowing up the map with nukes/bombs. **The common nuke she uses was the Fat Man (yellow with black stripes nuke). *Most of the GMod videos she uploads are based around popular memes in the 2010s. Examples such as Sanic, Buzz Lightyear, Shrek, the Almighty Loaf, etc. Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:Users that joined in 2011